La Sorcière Gilbert
by ameliemallette1
Summary: Stefan, Klaus et Rebekah font la rencontre d'une autre Gilbert lors de leurs séjour a Chicago et ils découvrent qu'elle est très différente de sa sœur et de son frère. que ce passe t'il alors. résumer complet a l'intérieur. première fic, soyer gentil! m pour être sure.
1. resumé complet

si Elena et Jérémie avaient une sœur aînée? si elle était une sorcière? si elle rencontrait Klaus Rebecca et Stefan pendant leur voyage à Chicago? si elle devenait amie avec Rebecca alors qu'elle l'aide à se faire une garde-robe après sa venue au 21 ième siècle? si après leur départ, elle décidait de revenir enfin à la maison? qu'est-ce que tout cela donnerait?


	2. prologue

journal d'un vampire. commence avec l'épisode 3x04.

je ne suis qu'humaine et je ne suis pas très douer avec ma grammaire. désoler pour les fautes.

klausxOc

prologue

Chicago

pov Susy

oh merde, ma tète. ce qu'elle me fait mal. et c'est quoi ce bruit infernale!

voila ma première penser alors que je me réveillait d'un lendemain beuverie dans un bar essayant doublier que mon mec m'avait tromper avec une de mes collègue de travaille. la seconde fut: il est quel heure, il faut pas que je sois en retard au boulot, sinon je vais me faire viré.

tournant ma tète pour voire mon réveille matin, je répond a mes deux question. le bruit infernale était le ronflement du loser que j'avais ramener a la maison hier soire et qu'il étais 9 heure 10. puis ma troisième penser fut:

MERDE!

j'étais en retard au boulot, j'étais censé arriver il y a plus d'une heure et le temps de me préparer, de mettre le type ronflant dans mon pieu dehors en lui faisant bien comprendre que c'étais la seule et unique fois qu'il me vairais, puis de me rendre au boulot, j'en avais encore pour au moins trois quart d'heure. heureusement, vivant dans le loft appartenant a ma famille en periferie du centre ville j'en aurais que pour une quinzaine de minute de taxis.

Je vous passe le drame que ma fait le mec quand je lai foutu dehors en caleçons avec ses vêtement en boule entre les mains sans lui donner de déjeuner ou du temps pour se réveiller et faire sa toilette. déjà cinq de minute gaspiller!

ensuite, me doucher, me maquiller avec un maquillage léger qui font paraître mes yeux plus grand et lumineux, puis coiffer mes cheveux brun caramel en mèches soyeuse (comme l'image). et voila quinze autre minutes passer.

alors que je me préparais a m'habiller, un appel de ma superviseur au magasin me ralentis et me met encore plus de pression. je devais être au magasin a dix heure ou j'étais virer. j'avais perdu deux minute de plus et il ne me restait que vingt-huit minute pour être au travail.

me dépêchant a m'habiller avec un jeans skinnis noire avec un tope rouge s'attachant derrière le cou avec une paire de talon rouge immitation louboutin. tout cela en cinq minutes.

prenant ma veste, mon cellulaire, mes clés, mon sac a mains avec mon argent, pièce identitaire, maquillage et mon spray au poivre et verveine fait maison. des que je fus sortie de l'ancienne usine qui avait été convertie en loft j'ailla un taxis qui s'arrêta, monta dedans et lui donna l'adresse du magasin de vêtement dans lequel je travaillais. encore quatre minute me restant dix-neuf minutes pour arriver au boulot.

pendant que le taxis roulait, je pensait a ce qui m'avait amener a ce point. j'étais seul, cocu, travaillant dans un magasin de fringue alors que j'avais un bac en histoire, vivant dans le loft offert par mes parents mort depuis a peu prés trois ans, ne parlant plus au reste de ma famille et ayant refuser daller a l'enterrement de ma tante préférer a cause de ma sœur et de sa responsabilité dans la mort des parents, buvant et couchant avec des imbécile pour oublier mes problèmes. en bref, un vrai désastre a moi seul.


	3. La rencontre

une chose: a moins d'une inspiration soudaine, Susy ne va pas être une sorcière tout de suite, elle va surement être amie avec des sorcière, ou être autre chose par exemple. désoler.

je ne suis qu'humaine et je ne suis pas très douer avec ma grammaire. désoler pour les fautes.

pov Susy

regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que j'étais presque arriver au boulot, je préparais l'argent et regardant l'heur je remarquais qu'il était 9 heure 53 et que j'allais donc être en avance. j'étais fière de moi, malgré que j'avais prés de 2 heures de retards. après tout, en moins d'une heure je mettais réveiller préparer et j'étais rendu au boulot tout en ayant une gueule de bois et pourtant, j'étais rayonnante. la journée avait peut-être mal commencer, mais on aurait dit que les esprits étaient de nouveau avec moi. et puis ce n'étais pas comme si ma journée pouvait être pire que les précédentes.

le chauffeur de taxi me sort de mes penser en me disant que j'étais arriver, je paye et je descend, me dépêchant d'entré dans le magasin. des que j'y entre il y a la patronne qui m'attend en colère et avant qu'elle n'ai même pus dire quoi que ce soit je lui dit:

-je sais Alice, je suis en retard de une heure moins six minutes, mais je suis la, quatre minute avant ma deuxième chance.

\- je sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais ici alors que tu n'aimes clairement pas travailler avec nous.

\- oh ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas travailler ici, c'est que, servir des gens qui ne sont pas capable d'être poli et qui ne font que cochonner tout le magasins pour que je n'étois derrière eux, n'est certainement pas mon but ultime dans la vie!

\- ne fais pas d'esclandre devant les clients, Susy, et va travailler! on reparleras de tout cela plus tard! on a des clients important,aujourd'hui et Marianne est déjà déborder avec les autres clients et je dois aller a une réunion importante avec le directeur générale.

-attends! Marianne travaille aujourd'hui? il n'est pas questions que je travaille avec elle après ce quelle ma fait!

-je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si c'était très grave.

-Alice, elle a coucher avec mon mec!

\- premièrement, tu va arrêter de crier dans le magasins comme cela et deuxièmement, tu ne l'aimait même pas, ce type.

-depuis quand cela change quoi que ce soi. cette fille est une conne. bon peu importe, je vais bosser mais quelle reste loin de moi!

-va t'occuper de la cliente dans la salle bleu, elle ressemble a une fille du genre conservatrice, tu vois le genre.

-tu veux dire, vêtement large pour cacher les courbes? ouais, je vois très bien! je m'en occupe!

\- elle est en train d'essayer une robe que la petite nouvelle lui a donner en attendant que tu arrive. mais, je n'est pas l'impression que cela va lui plaire.

-j'y vais.

me dirigeant vers la salle bleu, j'ai entendu une fille dire qu'il manquait un morceau a la robe qu'elle était entrain d'essayer et avant que j'ai pu lui demander si elle avait besoins d'aide pour la fixer correctement, un homme qui étais avachi sur son sofa vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un jeans que je n'avais pas remarquer et qui étais en train de sourire a Marianne qui lui versait un verre a lui et son ami portant une chemise sombre et a la coiffure étrange, dire qu'il ne manquais rien a sa robe.

alors que Marianne étais appeler par Alice pour quelle retourne servir les autres clients, j'ai vue une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans sortir de la cabine critiquant la robe que la nouvelle lui avait donner en disant que les femmes du 21 ieme siècle avaient des allures de prostituer. on aurait dit qu'elle allait dire quelque chose d'autre quand je décidais de faire connaitre ma présence en répliquant:

-c'est malheureusement l'image que nous nous donnons maintenant. après tout, les hommes ne sont plus attirer par le mystère d'une femme envelopper de tissu, ils veulent tout de suite voir ce avec quoi ils vont coucher rendu dans l'intimiter.

alors que les trois me regardaient, ce demandant qui j'étais, je me suis avancer et me suis présenter.

-je suis navrée pour mon retard, je suis Susy et je vous aiderai aujourd'hui dans vos achats. je crois avoir entendu dire qu'il manquait quelque chose par rapport a la robe?

-non, c'est seulement que je suis habituer a des vêtements qui couvrent plus que cela.

\- alors nous allons trouver ce qui pourrait vous plaire tout en vous sortant un peu de votre zone de confort.

-ne te plain pas Rebekah, les femmes d'aujourd'hui ne porte presque plus rien.

puis remarquant quelle n'avait absolument pas l'air d'aimer la musique, je lui demande si elle préfère que je mette autre chose. elle me répondis non, qu'il fallait bien que les garçons es quelque chose a faire en l'attendant. voyant que l'homme avec le t-shirt n'avait pas l'air content Rebekah lui dit:

-alors Klaus, je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

-javais besoins dune chose pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui clochait et tu tes débrouiller pour le perdre.

\- je ne lai pas perdu, il as disparu depuis près d'un siècle.

puis se tournant vers l'autre elle demanda:

-alors qu'en dit tu Stefan?, en faisant un tour sur elle même

-ouais j'aime bien

ce qui lui mérita un arg exaspérer de nous deux et il répondit très brillamment:

-quoi? j'ai dit que j'aimais!

comme si c'étais ce quelle voulait entendre!

\- je sais toujours quand tu ment Stefan! en repartant vers la cabine

-bravo! tu nous la vexe.

-c toi qui la réveiller!

-j'ai entendu!

-un petit conseil,messieurs. quand une femme vous demande votre avis sur ce quelle porte, elle veux que vous soyer honnête ou que vous lui disiez que'elle est belle et la, Stefan, vous lavez dessus!

-alors vous vous liguer tous contre moi? Ok, j'ai besoins de prendre l'aire!

et puis il part et me tournant vers Klaus et dit:

-je crois que c'est lui que nous avons vexe!

et il a l'air d'accord avec moi parce qu'il se reverse un vers tout en soufflant.

me tournant vers la cabine d'essayage, je demande:

-tout va bien, vous avez besoins d'aide?

-ouais, j'arrive même pas a savoir de quel coté ce met cette chose!

-j'arrive., et je me dirige vers elle pour l'aider tout en continuant: ensuite on va regarder ensemble le style que vous préféreriez pour votre... votre quoi au juste. c'est pour quelle événement?, je lui demande alors quelle me laisse entré, mais c'est Klaus qui me répond:

\- en faite, elle refait toute sa garde robe. donc regarder large et ne regarder pas les prix, nous avons largement de quoi payer.

-ce n'étais pas une préoccupation., je lui assure, en fait, vous améliorez ma journée! comme ça je ne travaille pas dans le grand magasin.

-vous n'aimez pas votre travaille?, me demande Rebekah.

-nous allons simplement dire que ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis venu a Chicago!, en regardant la robe que portait Rebekah

-pourquoi étiez vous venu en premier?

-pour m'éloigner de chez moi, en premier lieu, et ensuit pour faire mon bac en histoire.

-vous lavez eu?

-pardon?

-désoler je ne voulait pas être indiscrète.

-vous ne l'êtes pas, je n'ai simplement pas prêter attentions a votre question. je dis en essayant de faire quelque chose avec la robe quelle essayait. je ne crois vraiment pas que cette robe vous va. je vais aller voir si je peux rassembler des vêtements qui vous irons bien. des préférences?

-non, pas vraiment.

-d'accord, tenez une robe de chambre si vous voulez sortir de la cabine.

-merci, dit Rebekah en enfilant la robe de chambre et en sortant avec moi. mais alors que je me dirigeais vers les rayons, elle alla s'assoire avec Klaus

Prochain chapitre, je vais faire un pov différent. je ne sais pas si ce sera un de Klaus ou Rebekah avec leurs impression de Susy ou un pov de Stefan.

s'il vous plais, review!


	4. la rencontre, la suite

pov Klaus

Après que Rebekah se sois réveiller, que j'ai redonner ses souvenir a Stefan et que nous sommes redevenu une famille comme la fois de notre première rencontre. Je demandais a Rebekah ce que mère avait pu lui donner qui pourrait me permettre de communiquer avec elle pour savoir ce qui m'empêchait de créer mes hybrides. j'avais espoir de bientôt avoir mes hybrides pour pouvoir me débarrasser de la menasse pesant sur mes frères et sœur et enfin pouvoir enlever les dagues de leurs poitrines pour que nous redevenions une famille. malheureusement il semblait que Rebekah avait perdu le collier d'on j'avais besoins.

malgré mon envie de la daguer a nouveau, je ne pouvais pas car javais besoins d'elle si je voulait être sur d'avoir le bon collier.

-j'ai besoin de ce collier, mas avant d'aller le chercher, tu as besoins de nouveaux vêtements pour pouvoir vivre dans ce siècle et passer inaperçus.

et c'est cette magnifique idée qui nous a conduit dans cette boutique de vêtements du centre ville de Chicago a boire du champagne en attendant que quelqu'un de plus compétant que la jeune fille qui avait l'air de faire ses débuts dans ce magasins et qui avait amener deux robe a Rebekah pour la faire patienter jusqu'à la venu de celle qui pourrait nous aider.

-pourquoi tu ne nous aide pas, cher ... Marianne.

c'était son nom si je me fiait au badge sur la robe de la jeune femme qui me servait du champagne.

-parce que ce n'est pas mon secteur et que je dois m'occuper des clients dans le reste du magasins. si ce n'était pour cela, je vous aiderais volontiers. et malheureusement, la patronne vous a déjà attribuer une autre employer pour vous aider. il suffit quelle se décide a arriver.

-vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

-elle est toujours en retard, est impolie, n'a aucun sens de la mode et déteste travailler ici.

regardant derrière elle et pointant vers une petite femme a l'allure de lutin qui avait l'air fâchée et qui attendais visiblement quelqu'un si on se fiat au fait quelle fixait la porte, elle continua sa diatribe:

-malheureusement, la patronne, Alice, la fille qui ressemble a un lutin, l'adore. je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi et elle refuse de la renvoyer, disant quelle passait une mauvaise période et que dès qu'elle se remétra, elle partira d'elle même. si vous voulez mon avis, elle a simplement pitié de Susy.

-Susy?

-L'employer qui va s'occuper de votre amie.

regardant a nouveau derrière elle et pointant une jeune fille qui venait d'arriver et parlais avec Alice, elle dit:

-elle a perdu ses parents, ne parle plus au reste de sa famille, ne trouve aucun autre travaille malgré ses étude et n'arrive pas a garder un homme. je ne crois pas quelle les satisfait sexuellement. elle est toujours bourré et son dernier mec la trompé. si ce n'est pas pathétique.

-avec vous, non?

-pardon?

-son mec, c'est avec vous qu'il la trompé, non.

-comment vous savez ça?

-elle vient de le dire a votre patronne. va me chercher une nouvelle bouteille, tu veux.

puis pendant que Marianne allait me chercher une nouvelle bouteille de champagne, Susy, si on en croyait Marianne, se dirigeait vers nous juste a temps pour entendre Rebekah se plaindre du peu de tissu composant la robe quelle essayait. mon champagne arriva en même temps que la plainte de Rebekah, qui venait de sortir de la cabine d'essayage, sur le fait que les femmes de 21 ieme siècle s'habillaient comme des prostituer. La nouvelle venu lui accorda cela en ajoutant que les hommes ne désiraient plus les femmes si elles ne montraient pas leur courbe en portant le moins de vêtement possible. puis elle se présenta:

-je suis navrée pour mon retard, je suis Susy et je vous aiderai aujourd'hui dans vos achats. je crois avoir entendu dire qu'il manquait quelque chose par rapport a la robe?

-non, c'est seulement que je suis habituer a des vêtements qui couvrent plus que cela.

\- alors nous allons trouver ce qui pourrait vous plaire tout en vous sortant un peu de votre zone de confort.

-ne te plain pas Rebekah, les femmes d'aujourd'hui ne porte presque plus rien.

je dis en souriant béatement a ma sœur.

soudainement, susy demanda a ma soeur si elle voulait quelle change la musique, ce a quoi Rebekah repondis qu'elle pouvait laisser la danse pour que Stefan et moi ayons quelque chose a faire pendant quelle faisait des essayages. puis rebekah me dit:

-alors Klaus, je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

-j'avais besoins dune chose pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui clochait et tu tes débrouiller pour le perdre.

\- je ne l'ai pas perdu, il as disparu depuis près d'un siècle.

puis se tournant vers Stefan elle demanda:

-alors qu'en dit tu Stefan?, en faisant un tour sur elle même

-ouais j'aime bien

ce qui lui mérita un arg exaspérer des deux filles et il répondit très brillamment:

-quoi? j'ai dit que j'aimais!

c'est quoi le problème avec lui?

\- je sais toujours quand tu ment Stefan! dt Rebekah en repartant vers la cabine

-bravo! tu nous la vexé.

-c'est toi qui la réveiller!

-j'ai entendu!

-un petit conseil,messieurs. quand une femme vous demande votre avis sur ce quelle porte, elle veux que vous soyer honnête ou que vous lui disiez que'elle est belle et la, Stefan, vous lavez dessus!

-alors vous vous liguer tous contre moi? Ok, j'ai besoins de prendre l'aire!

et puis il part et se tournant vers moi me dit:

-je crois que c'est lui que nous avons vexé!

je lui donnait raison en me versant un autre vers.

se dirigeant vers la cabine elle demanda si elle pouvait aider et pourquoi elle faisait les magasins. je répondis:

\- en faite, elle refait toute sa garde robe. donc regarder large et ne regarder pas les prix, nous avons largement de quoi payer.

-ce n'étais pas une préoccupation., elle m'assure, en fait, vous améliorez ma journée! comme ça je ne travaille pas dans le grand magasin.

-vous n'aimez pas votre travaille?, me demande Rebekah.

a ce moment de la conversation, j'arrêtais d'écouté et je bus un autre verre en pensant a quel point Susy avait l'air appétissante. je ne ressortis de mes pensés que lorsqu'elles sortirent de la cabine d'essayage, mais alors que Susy se dirigeait vers les rayons, Rebekah vient s'asseoir avec moi et me dis:

-Je l'aime bien, elle a du mordant. on peu la prendre avec nous?

-tu crois pas que tu est un peu trop vieille pour jouer a la Barbie?

-c'est quoi une Barbie?

-aucune importance!

-alors ont fait quoi ensuite?

-on va chez Gloria et on attends qu'elle trouve le tallissement qui ta servis de collier pendant mille ans.

-et quand elle la trouver?

-on le récupère et elle communique avec la sorcière originelle pour savoir comment je fais pour créer mes hybrides!

-bon, je vous ai trouver des ensembles, des robes, des pantalons et des chaussure qui, je pense, vous iront a ravir. on essai? dit Susy.

j'étais tellement pris a expliquer mes plans a Rebekah que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Rebekah non plus si on se fiait a son sursaut. alors les filles retournèrent dans la cabine et moi j'attendis que ma soeur sorte pour que l'ont puissent partir retrouver ce maudit tallissement.

pov Rebekah

cette fille est vraiment gentil,elle a du mordant, elle est belle et elle as beaucoup de gout. la preuve, elle me fait rire et elle me fait aimer des vêtements que je n'ai jamais porter ni vu être porter tellement le style est différent de tout ce que j'ai vue, et j'ai mille ans, c'est dire!

j'espère que vous avez aimer, si oui review, si non, sil vous plait, dites moi ce qui cloche et j'essaierais de mieux faire.

autre chose, j'ai plusieurs idées pour la suite:

vous préféreriez que Susy rentre a la maison parce qu'elle c'est faite renvoyer,

parce que son amie Gloria a disparu (elle meurt en fait),

parce quelle se rend compte que Gloria n'est pas gentil, qu'elle est même cruel,

parce que ses amis et sa famille lui manque, ou

pour aider ses amis avec la nuit des farces?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais attendre pour poster la suite. Donc donner moi vite vos avis. enfin ça c'est si quelqu'un lis ma fic. ce que je ne crois pas. parce que personne n'a encore écrit quoi que ce soi sur elle.


	5. nouvelles amitiés et conséquences

Pov Susy

Cela faisait maintenant une cinquantaine de minute que moi et Rebekah étions dans la cabine a parler et a essayer des vêtements. on s'amusait comme des petite folles. Même si au début, je ne voulais pas essayer des vêtements avec elle, après tout, j'étais la pour travailler. Mais Rebekah réussi a me convaincre en explications que j'étais la première fille qu'elle appréciais un tant soi peu depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle voulait que je m'amuse.

Alors, nous étions la, a nous amusé et a défiler devant Klaus, qui s'amusait a donner des notes a nos performances. Pour l'instant,je gagnais de peu pour mon originalité,mais Rebekah me rattrapais bien vite avec son styles plus classique et sa grâce. Je dois dire que c'est peut-être aussi parce que je faisais vraiment la folle et que mon originalité étais plus que je prenais plusieurs vêtements différents et que je les enfilais en même temps, peu importe combien cela avais l'air fou.

On continue comme cela pendant encore environ un demi heure puis Rebekah a enfin une garde robe qui lui convient. Alors que je finissait d'emballer les fringue de Rebekah, je dis:

-Merci a vous deux, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne mettais pas tant amuser.

-Moi aussi. me dit Rebekah, puis elle écrit sur un bout de papier et me le tendis.

-Voila mon numéros de cellulaire et celui de Klaus si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit tu nous appelle. même si ce n'est que pour parler ou faire la fête.

-Enfin moi, peut-être juste si c'est pour faire la fête, les conversations de fille, laisse les a Rebekah.

j'eu un petit rire. J'étais heureuse, chose qui n'étais pas fréquent depuis que mes parents, Jenna et ma mentor Sheila Bennet étaient morts.

-A plus tard Susy!

-A plus tard, vous deux. puis je me dirigeais vers la salle bleu pour nettoyer et ris en voyant qu'il ne me restait plus qu'a remettre les sofas en place pour les prochain clients. Klaus et Rebekah avait du s'occuper de cela pendant que j'allais chercher ma caisse dans mon compartiment. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontrer des gens comme eux, ils s'étaient rappeler ce que j'avais dit a Rebekah, pendant que nous nous changions,sur le fait que je détestait passer après des clients qui laissait tout traîner.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma joie fut vite gâcher quand je vis mon ex, Mikael, venir vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Mikael?!

-Tu réponds pas a mes messages, ni a mes appels. Alors je suis venu te voir en personne.

-D'accord mais pourquoi tu viens sur mon lieu de travaille?

-Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas parler si j'étais venu a la maison. J'en peu plus Susy. Je veux rentré a la maison , qu'on reprenne tout a zéro et qu'on oublie ma petite erreur.

-Petite erreur? Tu te fous de ma gueule, ou quoi? Tu ma trompé et tu veux quoi, que je t'accueille a bras ouvert? Certainement pas!

-J'peux avoir mes affaires, d'abord?

-Quels affaires, je t'ai déjà envoyer tout ce qui étais a toi.

-Non, tu ne ma pas redonner mes meubles, ma vaisselles, pi mon écran plasma.

-De quoi tu parle, rien n'est a toi dans ce que tu vient de dire. Tu n'abitais même pas avec moi.

-J'ai le droit a la moitié de ce qui est a toi. Mon avocats me la dit. J'y ai droit et je le veux.

-Ça aurait été le cas si on avait été marié. mais malheureusement pour toi et heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas et donc tout ce qui est a moi, reste a moi.

Alors que l'on se disputait, Marianne arriva et embrassa Mikael a pleine bouche, puis me fit un grand -sourire vainqueurs, dit:

-Tu es venu me voir mon chéri, c'est trop gentil.

puis me regardant:

-Arrêt d'harceler mon homme, pétasse.

-De quoi est ce que tu parle?

-Ne fait pas ton innocente, tu n'arrête pas de l'appeler pour qu'il revienne, mais il est a moi et jamais il ne te reviendra! Alors arrête de supplier et de nous embêter.

sur ce, elle me gifle et c'est absolument par réflexe que je lui donne un coup de point en pleine face et que son ney se brise.

Finalement, ma journée pouvait encore empirer,car au même instant, le directeur générale, entra dans le magasin et me vit frapper Marianne. Cette fois, je le savait, j'étais dans la merde.

Et j'avais raisons parce que vingt minutes plus tard, javais reçus mon congédiement et l'ordre de prendre toute mes affaires. J'avais reçus mon chèque de paie puisque c'étais aujourd'hui jour de paie avec l'argent pour mes heures avec Rebekah et Klaus, plus ma prime de départ.

-Susy, je suis dé tu sais que si je pouvait faire quelque chose, je le ferais sans hésiter. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire.

-C'est correct, Alice. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas rester ici pour toujours. Et en plus, j'ai eu des nouvelles de la maison. Ils ont besoins de moi la-bas, alors, le temps que je nettoie l'appartement, dire au revoir aux fille a la réunon de ce soir. Dans deux ou trois jours je suis serait de retour a mistic falls.

-On se revois se soir pour faire nos adieu. Tu va aller voir Gloria?

-ouais, je vais aller la voire demain. Aujourd'hui, je vais préparer mes truc pour mon retour a la maison. A toute!

-Bye, et si tu as besoins d'aide, appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

une fois arriver chez moi, je fis mes valises, nettoyer mon appart, donner la nourriture a une oeuvre caritative qui avait un bureau au coin de la rue, fais ma lessive et j'ai appeler la compagnie d'eau et d'électricité pour que ce soit couper après mon départ. Puis l'heure approchant ma réunion, je me douchais et m'habillais. Je partie plus tôt pour avoir le temps daller a la poste pour que mon courrier sois envoyer a la poste de mistic falls. Apres avoir fait cela, je me dirigeai vers la maison d'Alice ou ce dirigeais la réunion.

Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas eu le temps d'arriver la-bas que je m'effondrais par terre de douleur puis, l'obscurité envahi mon esprit.

Ne m'en voulez pas, dans maximum 3 jours, vous avez la suite. Je pense peut-être a faire un pov autre que Susy pour la suite. qui, je sais pas.


	6. Gloria

Pov gloria.

Quid amisimus ostende-me valim.

Je répétais cette incantation encore et encore depuis plis de deux heures et cela ne donnait toujours rien. J'avais beau me concentrer, je n'arrivais pas a trouver le talismans de la sorcière originel. Mon pouvoir, malgré qu'il soit plus puissant que ceux de d'autres sorcières, ne suffisait pas à trouver un objet ensorcelé sans aucune description.

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de téléphone du bar. Je me suis levé et j'ai répondu:

-Le Gloria's, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Tu peux me dire que tu as trouver ce foutu talismans.

-Klaus, ça fait plus de 2 heures que tu me le fais chercher et depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu sais que je ferais tout pour le trouver.

-c'est vrai, nous serons au bar dans une heure ou deux.

-D'accord, d'ici là je vais continuer d'essayer de trouver le collier.

Après avoir raccrocher le téléphone, je me remis à chercher le talismans, j'y étais encore quand Klaus et Rebekah sont entrés dans mon bar.

\- Tu l'as trouver?

-Pas encore. Mais je vais le faire. Stefan n'es pas avec vous?

-non, il es parti après une remarque de l'employé qui m'aidait.

.-Comment est - elle morte?

.-Elle n'est pas morte, nous sommes devenus amies. Même Klaus l'apprécie! Elle as bon goût, c'est elle qui a choisi mes vêtements.

-Elle est marrante. Très inventive. J'ai eu l'impression que c'est une sorcière, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur.

-Non, moi aussi jai eu cet impression. Mais elle a pas réagi pendant que nous étions avec elle, alors j'ai pas pousser plus loin que ça.

-Parlant de sorcière, Gloria, remet toi au travail, tu veux.

Sur ce, jeme replongeais dans mes incantations, je fus interrompu par Stefan qui entrait dans la pièce. Et par Rebekah qui lui dit:

-Tu as osez nous laisser seul.

-oui jsuis désolé, tout ce shopping, ça ma épuiser.

ce as quoi Klaus lui répond:

-ou

ais m'en parle pas

Et puis, vous étiez pas vraiment seul. Elle fait quoi Gloria?

-Elle court a l'échec.

-j'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour passer par dessus le sortilège que sa propriétaire à dû placer dessus. Pourtant, j'ai même utiliser une connexion avec les pouvoirs de mon apprentie. Elle sera là bientôt.

-Tu viens de dire que tu as utiliser les pouvoirs d'une autre sorcière pour réussir.

-oui, je l'ai fait, mais ses pouvoirs ont tendance à être capricieux avec les intrusion de d'autres choses que celle qui les abritent. Ils éjectent tout autre influence qui entre en contact avec eux. je ne pourrais avoir accès à son aide qu lorsqu'elle sera ici et qu'elle me donnera sa permission.

-quand est ce que ton apprenti va arriver?

-dans quelques minutes. En fait, elle est là.

Comme pour prouver mes propos, un grand bruit es venu de l'entrer suivi d'un:

-GLORIAAAAAA! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. Ça me met en danger quand tu le fais!

Desolé c'est un petit chapitre et je suis en retard, mais j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration.

Pour la suite, je vais tout faire pour que vous layer samedi prochain. donc samedi le 8 août.

Svp donner moi vos avis


	7. Présentation de la sorciere

desolé pour mon retard de publication, je saivais vraiment pas quoi ecrire. ca ma pris plus de 2 semaines pour ecrire 600 mots. a partire de maintenant, je ne me mettrais paas de date pour mettre un chaptre, sinon jy arrive pas.

reponses a mes reviewers nayant pas de compte:

megane, merci pour tes reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir a lire. je compte bien faire de susy une allier non seulement de rebekah mais de toute la famille originel. enfin a part les parents. Susy va finir avec quelquun dans sa vie. mais je nai vraiment aucune idée de qui.

merci pour ta review je suis en atente de toute avis possible. negative ou postive.

POV Susy

Foutu Gloria, je la déteste.

Voila la première chose que je peux pensé quand je reprends conscience, elle avait fait appel à mon pouvoir alors que je traversais la rue. J'avais beau lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'elle utilise l'amulette que je lui avais laissé, elle le faisait encore. Je commençais à croire qu'elle me voulais morte.

On oublie la réunion avec les autres, je vais voir ce que veux Gloria.

Ellan un taxis qui passait dans la rue, je montais et lui donnais l'adresse du Gloria's.

Une fois arrivé au bar, je paie le chauffeur, entre dans l'immeuble et me dirige vers la pièce principal. En m'approchant, je senti la presence de deux vampires, une sorcière, qui ne pouvais n'être que gloria, et une créature que je pourrais trouver parmi une foule gigantesque, un hybride. Et comme le seul hybride qui existe était Klaus, les vampires ne pouvaient être que Rebekah et Stefan.

C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas privée pour dire ce que je pensais de la convocation très dangereuse et douteuse de Gloria dès que je suis arrivé devant la porte du bar.

-je sais, mais tu réponds pas quand je t'appelle. Et comme c'était urgent, j'ai pris l'option qui te pousserai a venir le plus vite possible.

\- Bon d'accord! qu'est ce que tu veux?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver un objet ensorcelé sans avoir de description et qui se protège des sort de localisation. Comme ton pouvoir fait a peu près la même chose...

-...tu pense que je peux t'aider à le trouver.

-C'est ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux trouver.

-Un collier servant de talismans relier a la sorcière originel.

-Et pourquoi tu veux le trouver?

-C'est pas pour moi.

-Gloria, tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien si je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois le faire. Alors, dis moi.

-En fait, c'est pour moi.

Me tournant vers Klaus, je lui demande:

-Et pourquoi tu as besoin de se collier?

-Je narrive pas a créé mes hybrides et j'ai besoin du collier pour savoir comment faire pour qu'ils survivent a la transaction.

-Ok

-Attend, cest tout? Pas de crie ou d'indignation ou de discours moralisateur sur l'abomination que sont les hybrides et du déséquilibre de la nature?

-Non. Dans ma famille, nous avons une façon de penser différentes des autres sorcières. Nous croyons que les vampires et les loup garou ont été créés pour une raison et que nous avons le devoir de les aider à coexister avec les autres espèces. Ton existence à été demandé par la nature, klaus, pour que les vampires et les loups aient une balance, un juste milieu, si tu veux. Ce que votre mère a fait en te privant de ta part loup était une abomination. Ses pouvoirs lui avais été donné ppour qu'elle puisse créer une nouvelle race pour équilibrée les loups devenant trop nombreux et non pour vous faire souffrir de par les croyances absurde des esprits. Je serai plus qu'heureuse de taider a rééquilibrer la nature .

Pendant que je parlais, je mettais diriger derrière le bar et m'étais servis un verre et reservis Klaus.

-Comment connais tu tout cela?

-Tu parle des boissons ou des epreuve que votre mère vous a infligé a vous et a ses pouvoirs?

-Notre mere et ses pouvoirs.

-C'est simple Rebekah. Te rappelle tu de la sorcière qui a tout appris a votre mère? Un de ses descendants a été mon mentor et elle mas tout appris.

-Et pour les boissons?

-Je travaille ici.

-Mais tu travail pas a la boutique de se matin?

-On va simplement dire que j'ai besoin de distraction. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, dépendant du point de vue, J'ai été viré après votre départ. Bon, on si met à se sort!

Sur ce, je calais mon verre et me dirigeai vers Gloria.


	8. Sortileges

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour la suite de mon histoire, je suis vraiment bloquer. Alors ce qui sera dans ce chapitre sera surement un echec total et une grande deception pour vous. Je men excuse davance .

POV Stefan

Apres ma rencontre avec Katherine, je commencais a me questionner sur mon plan deloigner klaus de la piste qui pourrait arriver a elena. Rebekah etait une variable que je navais pas compter dans mon plan. Ma vielle amitié avec Klaus en etait une autre, mais celle-ci pouvait m'etre favorable. Malheureusement, Rebekah me connaissait encore mieux que Klaus et elle etait douer pour reconnaitre mes mensonges, ce cerait quelque chose a quoi je devrais faire atention devant elle. Mes mensonges devraient etre considerablement diminuer quand elle etait presente. Le fait que Katherine m'avertisse de rester prudent me disait a quelle point Rebekah pourrait me poser problemes. et avec ma connaissance pousser de Klaus, je savais qu'il etait plus malin que moi au que quiconque et je navais pas besoin quon me le repete.

Sachant que le magasinage de Rebekah prendrait encore longhtemps et nayant aucune envie detre avec elle et sa nouvelle amie, je partie faire un tour.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, je me mis en marche vers le Gloria's. peux apres mon arriver, l'employer du magasin de vetements de se matin arriva et commenca a parler avec Gloria du pourquoi elle l'avait appeler et qu'elle voulait sa mort et de pouvoir qui se cache et du pourquoi on avait besoin d'elle. Tous cela fini par un monologue sur la mere des originelles et pourquoi cetait une mauvaise mere et une mauvaise sorcieres. Et puis maintenant ont attent quelles trouvent la trace du collier. Apres dix minutes a les regarder pencher sur un grimoir les yeux fermer et les mains relier, je demande:

-et alors?

-Ca ne marche pas, je n'ai vraiment rien pour pouvoir me guider meme un minimum. Cest frustrant! Et comme aucun de vous deux navait de pouvoir quand vous etiez humains, je nais aucun residu energetique, meme riquiqui pour me quider. Attendez, vous aviez des pouvoir etant humains?

-Désoler Susy, mais non.

-Cest pas votre faute Klaus.

-Vous pourriez vous servire de moi, je l'ai tout de meme porter pendant 10 sciecles! Il doit bien y avoir un peu de sa magie qui est rester accrocher a moi.

-Et c'est la p'tite qui nous donnes la solution!

-C'est vrai, ca pourrait marcher! Viens Reb, assied toi au bout de la table et donnes-nous tes mains, on va avoir besoins d'un contact pour se connecter au peu qui reste.

POV Susy

Des quelle fut assie, Gloria et moi prirent ses mains et je commenssais a chercher les residus magiques pendant que gloria attendait mon feu vert pour commencer a reciter l'incantation. Je cherchai pendant une ou deux minutes pour finir par trouver une petite etincelle d'une magie a la fois vielle et recente. La plus vielle partie devait etre celle de leur mere mais le reste etait etrange, cetait comme si elle ne lui apartenait pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dejas recentis cette sensation mais je n'arrivais pas a me rappeler ou ni ce que cela signifiait. Mettant cela de cote pour plus tard, je me concentrait sur l'intincelle entiere pour avoir le plus de chance possible.

-Je lai trouver, tu peux commencer a inquenter.

Des quelle commenca, je laissais sortir ma magie pour trouver ce qui avait ete perdu. Des que je le trouve, je mis tout ce que javais pour que Gloria puisse voir ou il se trouvait.

_Je l'ai trouvé!

Ce fut mon signal pour arreter.

toute suite apres que nous revenons au present Rebekah et Klaus nous presse de questions:

-Ou est-il?

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ca Reb.

pendant que je disait cela, jesssayait de me lever mais mes jambes me lacherent, heureusemnet Klaus me rattrapa avant que je me fasse mal.

-Ca va love?

-Ouais, j'ai perdu trop denergie pour le trouver, ca m'as epuiser. Dis moi que tas vu quelque chose, Gloria!

-Que quelque images. Une jeune femme avec des amies et...

-Oui une morte et ses amies defuntes! Si je ne recupere pas se collier je vais te...

-Rebekah!

Malgré mon exclamation, ils continuerent la conversation.

-Il va falloir que j'aille plus loin pour savoir qui c'est. Et comme Susy ne peux pas m'aider, il va faloir que je trouve un autre moyen.

-Ce n'est rien gloria, je peux le refaire.

-Non tu ne peux pas. Juste te connecter a une autre sorciere n'est pas bon pour toi, ajouter en plus une recherche aussi difficile que celle que l'on viens de faire. Ce n'est meme pas envisageable que tu le reface. De toute facons, maintenant j'ai une image de qui je cherche et une sensation, ca va aller, il faut simplement que je trouve comment faire.

-Vas-y alors.

-Il me faut plus de temps...

pendant sa phrase, Klaus s'etait approcer de Gloria

-...Et de l'espace aussi. Oui ces a toi que je madresse Klaus. Tes ondes sont perturbantes.

-Tu trouve ca. Moi ses ondes me font sentir bien.

-Peut-etre mais toi tes bizard, meme pour une sorciere, Susy.

\- On a tout notre temps Gloria.

-Toi tu peux attendre, cest sure. Mais ces pas ce que je te demande.

Alors que Klaus et Gloria se fixaient, Stefan calma la stuation en disant qu'il voulait aller bouffer et que Klaus pouvait choisire leurs proies.

Alors que les vampires partaient manger j'en profitais pour partire mereposer.

-Tu veux que je revienne plus tard pour taider?

-Non va dormir, on se revera demain pour l'ouverture du bar.

-D'accord a demain!

-A demain.

Des que je fus entrer au loft, je partie me coucher et je ne me reveillais pas avant 21 heures.

Alors que je cherchais mon cellulaire pour appeler Gloria et avoir des nouvelles de sa recherche du collier, je me rendis conte que je l'avais laisser au bar. Je decidais donc de me rendre au Gloria's pour les recuperer et aider Gloria au besoin.

Rendus labas, je n'aivais meme pas encore ouvert la porte de service que jai su quil y avait un probleme. Jeme depechais donc a entrer pour trouver gloria sur le sole, morte avec le dobbleganger et stefan qui avait laire davoir ete torturer. Et par les vibes et le materiel de magie ancienne et vodou derriere lui, il lavait ete.

\- Non. Non!

-Susy, je ...

\- Ne dis rien Stefan, je suis desoler de ce qu'elle ta fait, elle n'en n'avais pas le droit. Elle m'avais promis que c'étais fini, quelle allait arreter. J'aurais du mieu savoir. cela fait des siecles quelle pratique cette magie. Parter tout les deux, je vais moccuper de Gloria, personne ne saura que vous avez ete impliquer sa mort.

Alors qu'ils partaient, je dis:

-Katharina, je conte sur toi pour ne rien dire.

-Bien attendu, je suis muette comme une tombe.

-Je l'espere! Il y a des choses qui ont besoin de rester dans l'ombre. Fais en sorte qu'ils y reste.

-Au revoir Susy.

Une fois quils sois loin, je commencais a enlever tout ce qui pouvait etre associer de pres ou de loin a la sorcelerie et les choses qui n'avais pas a etre dans un bar. une fois avoir tout mis dans le coffre de mon suv, j'organisais le bar pour que cela ressemble a un cambriolage, je pris l'argent, s'acageais le bar, le bureau, ouvris le coffre fort, pris tout a l'interieur en veillant a ce qu'il s'emble forcer, cassait les bouteilles d'alcools, poignardait Gloria, aller prendre un corps, le coucher pres de la porte de service du Gloria's (note: sil vous plait, ne demander pas comment elle a fait pour le corp, je sais vraiment pas) et mis le feu au bar.

Ca me brisait le coeur de devoir faire cela mais je devais faire en sorte que les autorités ne cherche pas plus loin dans l'enquete de la mort de Gloria. Rendu a la maison, je me recroquevillait dans mon lit et eclatais en senglos. le lendemain matin, je mis toute mes choses dans mon suv et partie pour mistic falls.


	9. Découverte

A partir de maintenant je vais commencer a changer un peu de l'histoire originelle de la serie et changer réellement les choses. Au début, ce sera que de petite chose. Pour ne pas vous melanger avec l'improbabiliter du temps du voyage de retour de susy on va dire que son vayage a prix 3 jours. Elle arrive a mistic falls le matin de la demande d'Alaric pour assister au conseil des fondateurs et de la nuit des blagues. Les trois evenement sont le meme jour. Klaus, Rebekah et Stefan arrive quelque heures apres Susy.

Fin 3x4

POV Alaric

J'avais demandé a Liz Forbs et Carol Lokwood pour une réunion pour leur parler de la situation des Gilbert. Elles avaient accepter de me rencontrer dans la maison Lokwood malgrés qu'elles ne sachent pas de quoi je voulait parler. J'arrivais a l'heure du rendevous en meme temps que le sherif Forbs. Elle me fit entré dans la maison et me menais vers le salon ou attendais Carol.

-Alaric! Bonjour, je vous en pris entrer et assieyez-vous!

Des que je fus assied elle me demanda:

-Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous parler?

-Je veux etre au prochain conseil.

-Quoi? Monsieur Saltzman, ca ne marche pas comme ca. Vous ne pouvez pas juste vous presenter au conseil des fondateurs parce que vous le voulez.

-Ce n'est pas pour un caprice que je vous demande cela. Mais parce que les Gilbert ont voix au chapitre et que Elena et Jeremie sont trop jeune pour pouvoir en faire partie. Comme tuteur des Gilbert , c'est mon droit de prendre la parole au conseil des fondateur pour eux.

A ce moment la une jeune femme entra dans la piece en disant:

-Désoler de vous interompre, je ne'ai pas pu m'empecher d'entendre votre conversation en entrant.

Puis me regardant:

-Vous devez etre M. Saltzman.

\- On se connait?

-Non, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré. Mais je suis vexé que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas. C'est vrai que si je ne vous avait pas entendu dire que vous étiez le «tuteur» de Jeremie et Elena, je n'aurais pas su qui vous étiez. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez prendre la parole pour les Gilbert au conseil des fondateurs?

-C'est exacte.

-Quand vous entender «Conseil des familles fondatrices» qu'est ce que vous ne comprener pas dans cette phrase?

-Pardon?

-oui parce que n'étant pas dans d'une des familles fondatrices, qu'est-ce qui vous donnerais le droit de prendre la parole a leur conseil?

-Je prendrais la parole pour déffendre les interets des Gilbert...

-De quel droit feriez vous cela?

-C'est de mon droit et mon devoir en tant que leur tuteur de prendre soins de leurs interets!

-C'est la que vous vous tromper. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur les interets de la famlle Gilbert et a moins que vous n'ayez été devant le juge pour obtenir leurs gardes, vous n'etes en rien leur tuteur. seulement un ami de la famille prenant soins d'enfant pendant l'absence de leur tuteur. Mais maintenant que je suis revenu a mistic falls, vos service de tuteur ne sont plus necessaire.

-Attendez...Quoi? Je ne comprend pas!

-C'est pourtant simple. En tant que le tuteur de Jeremie et Elena, je vous dit simplement que vous n'avez plus a vous impliquer dans les affaires des Gilbert et que votre présence au conseil n'es absolument pas nécessaire. Bien entendu, vous avez toujours le droit de rester dans Gilbert house et de continuer comme avant. Mais en ce qui concerne les interets Gilbert, vous n'etes plus nécessaire.

-et qui vous etes pour dire cela ou pour dire que vous etes leurs tuteur?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Mais si sa peux vous calmer, vous n'avez qu'a demander a Elena pourquoi vous n'avez pas rencontrer Susan avant aujourd'hui. Je suis sure que vous trouverez la réponse tres interessante. Maintenant, si vous pouviez nous laisser, nous avons beaucoup de choses a discuter toute les trois.

Comprenant que j'étais renvoyer je me levais pour partir mais été retenu une derniere fois:

-M. Saltzman, j'ai été ravis de vous avoir rencontrer et a bientot je l'espere.

Apres cela je quttais la maison Lockwood avec enormement de questions.


End file.
